User talk:LexiLexi
Affiliation I'll discuss it with User:Rod12 and one of us will get back to you. - Doomlurker 12:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Lexi thank you for offer about affiliating with the Arrow TV Series Wiki Site it sound like a great idea for both sites and overall I'm ok with it. However I do have two question about the offer that I was hoping you could answer. The first question is does any of the editing that is done on the Arrow TV Wiki Site affect what goes on editing wise on my Green Arrow Wiki here? The reason I ask is there a method to how we do editing on this site that is probably different then how its done on the Arrow TV Wiki Site and I real don't want to see either site affect each other in how they edit pages. My other question is it possible if you could tell me a little more about the detailed description/terms of being affilitated with the Arrow TV Series Wiki Site. The reason is there any requirments with being affiliated with the site or is how you put it simply trying to make both sites more popular and gain more editors an recomend editors each others wiki sites. In the end thanks for the offer and happy to be apart of this idea for these two Green Arrow related Wiki Site. From Rod12 Update Hi Lexi thank you very much for answering my questions I had about affliating with the Arrow Wiki Site those two questions were my only real concerns. However you answered them perfectly and now everything makes perfect sense from my end. So you have my full support to go ahead with the affliating idea of my Green Arrow Wiki Site and the Arrow TV Series Wiki Site. Once again thanks for answering my questions an overall simply just clarify everything a litt better for me. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod Question Hi Lexi I was wondering if you could possible help me with an issue on my Green Arrow Wiki Site I just noticed recently along with my friend User:Doomlurker that is causing us some problems with doing certain editing work on on the site. The problem mainly deals with the actual name or web site address name of the site for some reason the web site's name address is simply called Green Arrow when in fact it should be called Green Arrow Wiki. Just for example when either me or my friend User:Doomlurker get a message on the site here it reads Green Arrow not Green Arrow Wiki. I was wondering is there a way you can think we can possible solve this certain problem on my site here. I also added a message between me and User:Doomlurker below that deals with a conversation we had about the issue as a way of helping explain the issue more for you. Hope to hear back from you soon in helping solve this certain issue on my Green Arrow Wiki Site From Rod Conversation between Me and Doomlurker I've worked out the problem. The wiki is called Green Arrow instead of Green Arrow Wiki so when you call something Green Arrow: it classes it as a page like MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation so that's why we can't name articles properly. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm not even sure why it's only called Green Arrow and not Green Arrow Wiki, I just know that if you get a message on here the notification says Green Arrow not Green Arrow Wiki where on the other wikis it says Batman Wiki, Shazam Wiki etc. Maybe talk to a staff member? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Adam wow that is great that you found the problem as to why the Series Page for Year one and The Longbow Hunter haven't been working for a long time. I would of never though to look or even think that the reason the Series Titles working properly was because of the Web Sites actual title in the end great find and great. Now since we know what the problem is do you think we can fix the problem overall? Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Alright that sounds like a good plan to me on how to possible solve the problem overall. So for now at least we can hold off on the Year One and The Longbow Hunter Editing Project. I'll try and contact a Wiki Network Staff Member and see if they can possible help solve the problem. I'm wondering do you think there might be away for us to do a move type edit to the web site address of the site like we do with other wiki pages? Oh well talk to you later Adam and thanks for keeping me updated on this certain issue along with our Green Arrow Editing Project as well. From Rod